The HighSchool Girls
by PinkyLoveGirl005
Summary: ' Why are you doing this ' ' Because I-' 'Because...' ' All I know is I'm missing you everyday'. AT those words she knew that her life will change.NARUHINA..


_Ok, I have this Sickness About HIGHSCHOOLS, SO I __Decided_ _to write my own HIGHTSCHOOL STORY X3 , even though I graduated this year I still miss my old school x( ._

_Anyway I Hope u like this story ESP u NARUHINA FANS and everyone sorrrry ._

_ENGOY…_

_..oooOooo.._

'' Hinata honey your gonna be late to school. '' hinata's mother called her daughter.

'' O-ok mother .'' the girl known as hinata answered as she put her books in her bag , she got near the mirror to see herself , she noticed she never did her hair , she equally gripped the comp and brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail , she sighed as she looked at herself one last time , she equally gripped har bag and ran downstairs .

..oooOooo..

'' Took you long enough. '' her mother said as she saw her daughter ran downstairs.

'' Sorry mom .'' hinata smilled at her mother , '' you how I'm nerves about my first day at school.'' Hinata said .

'' Don't you mean your first day at the new school .'' her mother teased her .

'' M-mom you know how I didn't like the move from Tokyo to Konoha , I even left my best friend there .'' hinata frowned as she looked down it still pained her to leave her bestfriend there , she will always miss them.

'' Oh sweetie you your cousin neji been accepted in konoha college even because he wanted to be with his long time friend naruto . '' her mother said .

NARUTO..

At the mention of this name hinata blushed so hard , she liked naruto ever since she was 7 years old , he was her cousin best friend neji , she always remembered the time he came to there house whenever he have time , she ever fainted a hundred of times in front of him whenever he so close to her .

'' And don't forget that your father will go in a long time trip of business .'' at her mother voice she snapped from her train of thought, she noticed the sad voice of her mother , she could see her mother didn't like this 'trip of business' thing.

'' Kaa-san don't worry it will not take so long to finish his business .'' hinata smiled a comforted smile at her mother.

''Yeah your right.'' Her mother smiled too , '' will go eat your breakfast before you will be late to school.''

''Ok.'' Hinata said as she walled down hall and turned to the left as she entered the kitchen , she saw neji drinking his juice, when he finished drinking he turned and saw hinata and smiled.

''Good morning neji-niisan. '' hinata smiled at her cousin , neji been leaving with them ever since hes parents death as he was 4 years old , she also consider as a big brother to her .

She head some dishs and glasses , she turned as she saw her little sister Hanabi , '' Ohayo hanabi-chan.'' She greeted her sister.

The girl known as hanabi tyrned as she saw her big sister greet her ,''good morning.'' As she smiled.

Hinata sat next to her cousin neji as she gripped the egg and glass .

Her mother entred the kitchen and gripped the juice,'' Oh hanabi honey go bring your bag so you can go to school.'' She said as fill hinata's glass .

''Ok mother.'' Hanabi said as she run to grape her bag .

..oooOooo..

'' Hinata I don'y have to tell you this another time be good at school,ok.''

'' Mother you make feel like I'm a trouble maker .'' hinata frowned as she looked at her mother .

'' I know honey , I'm sorry but you know just worried about you.'' Her mother smiled at her .

''Kaa-san you don't have to wotty I will be ok and beside it will be like my other school or that what I hope .'' hinata sighed at her last statement .

''Oh don't worry honey it will be , and keep your grade up because the is your last year and that means your senior .''

'' Mom I get it ok.'' She smiled at her mother and looked ahead as they arrived at konoha high school.

Hinata opened the door and stepped out . she looked at the school.'

' Whooh it so big than my other school'. She saw how the building was sooo tall and big , maybe inside was bigger what it saw from outside .

She even saw how the student at her like if she was some kind of alien come from the space.

'' Hinata , here '' her mother give her her glasses .

''Huh oh mother where did you find it I been looking for it all night yesterday .'' she gripped the glasses and put it on.

'' You forget it here last night.''

''Thank you mother .'' she smiled at her mother.

'' Well good luch with your first day at school and remember be good and nice girl.'' She stated as she smiled at her daughter face.

''Ok Kaa-san .'' hinata closed the car door as her mother drived away , she turned and made her way to entrance of konoha high .

...oooOooo..

She didn't know what to do the she was so lost , she began to sweet .

'Maybe I'm lost .''

She didn't even know , will thanks to this biggy konoha high school.

She didn't noticed to who was infront of her as she was looking down at her shoes , she bumped to a soft body and fill to floor.

''Watch out don't you see in front of yo- oh , a new girl huh.?'' A girl with chocolate hair looked at her with a eyes that said 'look-who-we-have-here'.

'' Sorry I d-didn't m-mean to ran i-into you.'' Hinata bowed as she blushed at her foolishness.

'Way to go hinata your first day and your already making enemies , will she seems like a girl who would put any girl in her blacklist.'

'' Whoo whoo you don't have to apologize like way.'' The girl said .

''Then what you want other way to for me to apologize.'' hinata said as she looked at the girl.

The girl looked at hinata as if she had another head.

'' You're a weird girl you know that '' the girl smiled '' I'm kin by the way.'' She brought her hand in front of hinata to shake her hand .

'' H-hinata , bless to meet you.'' Hinata said as she shook her hand .

'' You seem like a new girl.'' Kin said as she looked at hinata from head to bottom

'' Will yes I moved from Tokyo to here.'' Hinata said smiling .

''Really.''' Kin said in surprised .

'' Yeah, and I'm lost do you know which room is the principle office ?.'' hinata asked.

'' Oh yeah tsunade-sama , I will lead you to her.'' Kin said smiling to her .

Hinata looked at her '' ok.''

''Will come on then.'' Kin said as she pulled hinata and began to lead her to tsunade office .

..oooOooo..

Her banged at her desk as she looked at her student ,'' how many times do I have to tell you not be late at your class.'' tsunade glared at the two girls .

''I-I'm sooru tsunade sensei we didn't mean to be lat-'' kin started to talk but she was cut by tsunade angry voice.

'' ' late at our classes we will not do it again' .'' she said as she tried like kin voice ,'' bullshit kin that always your sentence when you are late at your classes.'' She lopked at kin angrily then looked turned to glare at hinata.

Hinata saw this look brought shiver down her spine.

''And you young lady what is your excuse .'' tsunade said still glaring at her.

'' W-will I'm n-new s-s'' and she was cut by tsunade.

''WHAT NEW WHAT?'' she began to loss her patience , she didn't student who break-in speech.

'' New student.'' Hinata said as she looked at tsunade.

Tsunade hearing this her eyes widen as started to calm,'' god I'm so sorry for shouting at you like.'' Tsunade said as she drubbed her head in her hand .

''It ok tsunade-sama.'' Hinata said with a smile .

'' Anyway if you wait here I will go bring you schedule to you.'' She said as she stand from her seat .

''Oh ok.'' Hinata said as she saw tsunade walled out from the door then she turned to kin with a shocked eyes ,'' what just happened.?''

Kin laughed at this,'' oh that tsunade she's always get angry when she see a student late or out of his class.'' She said at tsunade office and grabbed some nuts and began to eat it.'' you know it a good thing your new student or though you would be at detention the hole day.''

Hinata looked at kin as she eat the nuts , '' you have to stop that because the tsunade will walk now any minute ,kin only shrugged her shoulders.

And at that minute tsunade really walked and kin equally dashed at hinata's side and tried so hard to swallow the nuts as fast as she could.

Hinata was trying ger hardest not to laugh at kin silliness, and kin noticing this she glared at hinata while her mouth still full , it a good thing that tsunade was looking at the papers as she set in her seat behind the table.?

'' Ok hinata Hyuuga I Assam .right ?'' tsunade looked at hinata with both hand under her chin as hinata nodded at her , '' will you must know from now that I don't like late student or the student out class , you have to be lucky that you are a new student or I would've let you and her in detention.'' Tsunade looked with hard eyes , hinata gulped at this .

'' Ok now you can go .'' she said as she opened some drawers to pull some papers.

''H-Hei '' hinata said .

She began to walk to the door when tsunade voice them she and kin.

''Kin.''

Kin turned aroud to meet tsunade eyes.

'' You eatedsome of my nuts right.'' She said with hard voice.

Hinata looked at kin as kin from tsunade to hinata , hinata gave her a look that said ' told-you-so '.

Kin laughed nervously , '' will I saw it and I was so hungry and ate it .'' said stated.

'' Will do you know what this mean.?'' Tsunade asked waith a smile.

Kin saw the smile and thought it was a good thing she grinned and said '' I'v got to get more nuts or a good grades .''

'' Will no it not that it more nice than that.'' Tsunade said as her smile grow to a smirk.

''Oah-ooh'' kin's grin fill and it turned to a frown.

'' DETENTION.'' Tsunade pulled a paper and stared to write on it.

''Come on tsunade-sama it just the first time.'' Kin said as she defended herself.

Hinata began to giggle .

Tsunade passed the paper to kin and glared at her .

'' Ohh come on .'' she took the paper and stoked out the door, hinata still giggling .

Tsunade looked at the giggling teen and shout,'' YOUR STILL HERE GO TO YOUR CLASS OR YOU WELL END UP JUST LIKE HERE.''

At that hinata grasped and run out of the door , tsunade smiled at this and returned to her paper work.

It going to an interesting year.

_**T.B.C…..**_

_**So guys what u think and I know (( naruto is neji's best friend )) but I wanted it out of naruto hole story .**_

_**But don't worry naruto will appear next chapter.**_

_**So feel free to give yr opinion best please guys don't turn me down. **_

_**LOVE U ALL ;* **_


End file.
